Chocolate Bunny
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: Licking her chocolate lips with a smile. Covering her hand one last time with the sweet chocolate pulling it out ready to lick and suck at her fingers. Till a hand pulled her chocolate hand away to be sucked on by a tall man with short blond hair and red shaded sunglasses. His tongue licking between her fingers sending chills up her spine. "What the hell!"


I've been working on this one for a while... *~* Ugh... Just like all the others... But hey as long as I keep going~! ^-^ I'm just gunna count this as a small win towards the first few requests that really wanted a doflamingo x Luffy fic. Oh femLuffy sorry.

hope you enjoy~! Oh and y'all know I don't own one piece this is all just for fun... Sick, sick smutty fun~ ok bye~!

xxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about that!" A girl in a brown playboy bunny suit apologized passing a girl in a red bunny suit with long blue hair. Rushing to hide behind an employees only door, resting against the wall a few feet away from the swinging door of other bunny girls rushing in and out. Dark brown eyes tired from a long shift at the Dressrosa Casino. 'Ok, I can do this just one hour left and I can clock out and go home.' Pushing herself off the wall, walking down a long hall to the kitchen to grab a new tray of alcoholic drinks to pass around to gamblers. Smiling as she grabbed a ready tray that sat on a counter just for the girls to use to pick up drinks. Walking off to leave back to the floor of the casino.

"Ah, Luffy!" A voice called for her. Turning back to be greeted by a girl with long wavy orange hair in a blue bunny suit. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Like what, Nami?" Smiling to her friend, as she walked up to her.

"A girl called in and I need yo-"

"No way! I'm not staying any longer! I've been here since 3 pm and it's almost 11pm I just wanna go home." Whining, till her friend grabbed her tray away from her.

"Let me finish talking!" Setting the tray back. "I need you to take a few food carts to the owners room at the top floor. The girl that does that job called in sick and then she works the floor but, since you've been here you can leave right after your done with the food carts. Ok?" Giving an irritated look.

"Oh, well I can do that!" Giving a big smile. 'This should be easy! What could go wrong?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy had walked to the owners door poking her head in looking to see if anyone was inside. 'Looks like no ones here...' Shrugging her shoulders as she opened the door more to push the large food cart in, being sure to close the door behind her. Pushing the cart next to a large long table, not sure really where to put it. 'I guess here works.' Looking around the large luxurious room. 'This must be a meeting room?' Noticing the wall window walking over to get a better look. 'Wow! I can see the casino tables and everyone!' Watching the lively floor of people. Smiling as she tried to find her friends. 'Oh! I better hurry with the other carts.'

Walking away to the door only to stop once she noticed the next room, walking back to look around in that room. 'Cool an in ground hot tub.' Looking around some more there was a large tv screen in the wall, a huge bar fully stocked with drinks, a long bar island ready with food. 'Wait?...' Looking at all the food. 'What a snobby jerk!' Walking to the food. 'He's got plenty of food up here!' Walking down the bar to see the rest of the food. Stopping at a fountain at the end. 'Ewww, the waters brown...' Sticking her hand half way to feel the water, pulling it back out to look at her hand. The brown liquid flowed down her hand down to her arm. 'Oh!' Smelling it. 'Its chocolate!' Licking at her fingers and sucking on them. Enjoying the sweet taste completely forgetting about her job. Sticking her hand back in letting as much flow onto her hand, not noticing that someone was watching her now. Licking her arm up and down as much as she could humming in joy with a smile. 'Ok one more and I'm done!' Licking her chocolate lips with a smile. Covering her hand one last time with the sweet chocolate pulling it out ready to lick and suck at her fingers.

Till a hand pulled her chocolate hand away to be sucked on by a tall man with short blond hair and red shaded sunglasses. His tongue licking between her fingers sending chills up her spine. Panic finally hitting her, as she tried to pull away as much as she could only for his other hand to hold her close to his tall frame. "What the hell!? Let go pervert!" Squirming and kicking. "You can't be here this is the owner's room!" Yelling louder. "Get out!"

The man letting her wet hand go from his mouth as he started to laugh. "Who's going to make me?" Turning her body to face him better. "You?" Licking the side of her mouth for more of the chocolate, giving her a small kiss as she bit his upper lip fighting back still. Smiling as she bit down harder making him bleed, laughing harder at her as he bit her bottom lip making her let go with a pained cry. "Heh soooo... you like it rough?" Licking the blood off her lip.

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Nooo!' Still trying to squirm away from him. "Nami! Somebody! Help!" Shouting out using her hands to push herself away from him as much as she could.

Smiling and licking the corners of her mouth where there was still chocolate. Grabbing her chin to look at him, using his other hand to tap his ear. "Sound proof walls." Attacking her neck with his mouth, leaving large hickey marks from sucking on her skin a little too hard.

Luffy's temper finally reaching its limit, making her instinct to start fighting back if she couldn't get away from this giant pervert. Gritting her teeth as she forced her neck to turn to bite as hard as she could on his earlobe. Making him stop to curse out a small fuck as he grabbed her arms, slamming them down against her sides. Slamming her body down on an open spot on the table next to the chocolate fountain. Noticing a small diamond between her teeth as she grinned with the bit of blood that was on her teeth. Feeling the small slow trickle of hot blood leaving from his ripped earlobe.

Licking his lips. "I can't wait to make you scream." Thrusting his crotch against hers smiling at how her body jumped, watching her suck his earring in her mouth to spit it at his face. Wiping the bit of blood and spit off his cheek, looking at her face watching him with a pissed off look. Sweet chocolate eyes that were so full of joy from licking food off herself, now holding a bitter glare focused on him now. A mix of a hiss and a growl coming from behind her teeth. "What happened to my sweet chocolate bunny?" Grinning.

"Fuck you!" Barking at him, making him laugh again at how much she was fighting his advances.

Looking at the fountain. "They say chocolate is a feel good food." Moving one hand to dip into the bottom bowl of the fountain and, his other hand to the middle of her chest to hold her down.

Now with both her arms free she grabs at his wrist that's holding her down trying to get him off. "Let me go you pervert!" Roaring.

Looking back at her with a playful smile, he slathers as much of the chocolate to the front of her shoulder closest to the fountain. Sliding his hand to the inside of the the bra cup of the bunny suit, covering that breast with chocolate. Pulling down on the cup of the suit to rub more on her breast.

"Eeewww! Stop it!" Getting a leg up between them kicking her foot to his chest trying to push him off that way. All to go in vain when he quickly pulls her leg up now stretched out, leaning down with it. "Ugh!" Crying out in surprise. 'He's way too strong, I can't stop him!' Her arms starting to shake, getting weak from trying to pull him off. "Owww!" Looking down to see him sucking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue licking the chocolate around it. Making a blush brake out across her face, looking away embarrassed. "Stop..." Letting her hands fall back.

Swallowing the chocolate in his mouth, giving a nip to her perked up nipple. "What's with that voice now?" Moving to licking and sucking on more of the chocolate on her shoulder, his other hand sliding down her brown bunny suit. Pressing his open hand to her crotch, "This is in the way." Using his fingers to rip a hole in the crotch of her suit.

Luffy panicking, lifting her other leg to try to kick his hand away from her crotch. "Stop!" All again in vain feeling him grab her leg, pulling it close down against her body just like her other leg. "Sto-" Cut off by his mouth, his tongue going as far back into her mouth making her have to open her mouth more to breath. Feeling disgusted that she was starting to like how he was rubbing his tongue round hers, making her taste the chocolate on his tongue.

The man sucking her tongue roughly before breaking the kiss. Letting a thick line of spit fall on her chin, wiping his off watching her gasping for air still holding a glare. Giving her a big grin as he quickly front flipped over her so that now her face was up close to his crotch. Holding her legs down still by her ankles with one hand as he pulled his hard cock out in front of her. Her eyes widening losing her glare, pressing her lips together to keep close as he got ready to pressed the head of his cock to them. "Wait," Stopping. "I want you to lick it like you were licking your fingers." Dipping his fingers in the fountain again rubbing his cock with the chocolate. "There." Pressing his hard cock to her lips.

Luffy humming loudly in protest, the taste of chocolate making its way pass her lips. Her tongue wanting to lick her lips for it. Finally giving up letting the head slip in her mouth her tongue licking it around her mouth for the sweet taste. Opening her mouth more letting him in swallowing the chocolate and spit. Her hands gripping the table-cloth as he started to thrust more and faster. Ignoring the pain building up in her jaws at how she had to keep her mouth wide open, His cock reaching into her throat. Till he suddenly stopped moving, the taste of cum and chocolate filling her mouth.

His cock still hard as he pulled out, smiling down at her. "It's like you're made of rubber." Watching her gulp down his cum. Letting go of her ankles, her legs fell back hanging over the table weakly. Hopping over the table getting between her legs, pulling her by her waist to be closer to his body now. Pulling her weak arm to make her sit up, going back to licking the now dried chocolate on her neck and shoulder. Sliding his ring and middle fingers inside her pussy. "Good you're nice and wet now." Brushing his lips against her ear giving it a lick.

Luffy groaning in response to tired to fight anymore, her body wanting him to fuck her senseless now. Feeling his fingers pull out of her now feeling the head of his cock again. Her body getting excited as he pushed his way in slowly sending tingles up her body. "You asshole..." Moaning softly.

"Don't get too relaxed now." Teasing as he started to pick up speed. Pulling her body up making her bounce up and down on his cock. "More?" Going back to leaving hickeys on her neck.

"Tsk..." Pouting, looking away embarrassed.

Smiling against her neck. Stopping his movement letting her sit on his cock.

Luffy still looking away, blushing at what she was about to say. "More..." Whispering.

"More what?" Teasing her more.

Shouting at him. "More please!"

"You can do better than that, come on." Kissing the small scar on her check. "Make me want to fuck you."

"I want your fucking cock!" Blushing more.

"What else?" Getting excited.

"I want to you to fuck me on the table, against the wall, on the floor, I don't fucking care!" Moving her hips against him. "Fuck me!" Screaming.

Laying her back down on the table, flipping her over so now she was on her stomach. Grunting as he pulled out and slammed back into her. Drilling into her as hard as he could making her scream out to him.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me fast and hard!" Screaming out, grabbing at the table cloth again. Loving the spot he was hitting, making her see small white stars. "Fuck!" Giving one last scream as she climaxed. Biting the cloth, not caring about how she let some drool run down her chin.

Biting his lip, turning her over again. Pulling out to blow his load all over the front of her suit. Out of breath he took a step back, putting his cock back in his orange pants. "I need a drink." Fixing his white shirt walking to the bar, leaving an exhausted Luffy to catch her breath.

Luffy weakly getting to her feet, taking a step towards her attacker. Falling softly to her knees, looking down at her bunny suit. 'That asshole...' Seeing how dirty her suit was along with the hole he ripped. Then she remembered something looking under the food bar's cloth.

The man still not noticing Luffy, sat at the bar reaching over the counter to grab a random bottle of alcohol. Twisting the lid off and taking a long needed drink, setting the bottle down. "Hey girl are you-"

PANG!

The man was out cold, his head resting on the counter. Luffy holding an iron frying pan close to her, ready to swing again. "Pervert!" Her face red from anger and embarrassment. "Getting me to say all that dirty stuff, ruining my suit, and worst of all..." Getting the frying pan up ready to hit him. "Getting between me and food and using it against me!"

"Luffy!?" A voice stopping her mid swing.

Freezing twisting her top half to look back at who called her. "N-Nami?"

A confused and angry look on her face. "What did you do to the owner!?" Looking down Luffy's suit. "What the hell happened to your bunny outfit?" Pointing up and down at her.

Luffy Looking back at the man. "No way... He's the owner?..."

The man groaning trying to get up.

PANG!

"Luffy!" Nami running up behind her, trying to holding her back from swinging again at the passed out owner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night~

"Why does she have a frying pan tied to her waist?" The blue haired girl asked, getting into her red bunny suit.

A girl with long black hair in a violet bunny suit, shutting her locker door. "Luffy got to meet the owner last night, and from what Nami told me it was quite the mess in his private lounge room she made." Giving the confused blue head a small smile, pointing to a Nami rushing up behind Luffy.

"Luffy!" Getting her attention.

"What?" Stretching, trying to break in her new brown bunny suit.

"Why aren't you in the owners room?! Your his personal bunny girl from now on." Waiting for an answer.

"I told you and that pervet I'm not taking that job." Pouting.

"You don't have a choice your paychecks are being garnished 50 percent to pay for the new bunny suit outfit, the food carts you left that got served to the wrong guests, the chocolate you shouldn't have been eating on the clock! The table cloth that got ruined and the iron frying pan you took." Pointing to it.

"What?! 50 percent?! Nami, that's too much!" Panicking.

"Then you better get going to his room, cause there's a high interest you're gunna have to pay too!" Walking away.

"Nami, wait!" Whining after her friend.

xxxxx

Yay~! I'm glad I got this up before having to get ready for bed... I know it's not a yaoi one, but! The ones I'm working on should hopefully get posted! Ok good night~! Hope this was ok!


End file.
